Sbarre d'argento
by S0emme0S
Summary: "Con il passare del tempo sarebbe giunta la pazzia.  Era inevitabile, e anche se inizialmente si era preoccupato di questo, adesso non ci faceva davvero più caso."


**Titolo: **Sbarre d'argento**  
>Autore: <strong>S0emme0S**  
>Personaggi: <strong>Gellert Grindelwald (e Albus Dumbledore)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore**  
>Genere: <strong>Introspettivo, Drammatico, Angst.**  
>Rating: <strong>R **  
>Avvertimenti: <strong>Morte di un personaggio principale, Slash.**  
>Conteggio parole: <strong> 10023 (fdp)**  
>Sommario: <strong>_Con il passare del tempo sarebbe giunta la pazzia.  
>Era inevitabile, e anche se inizialmente si era preoccupato di questo, adesso non ci faceva davvero più caso.<br>Sulle mura della cella erano segnati ordinatamente i giorni da lui passati li dentro.  
>Erano molti, troppi perché un uomo potesse arrivare a concepirli, si potevano immaginare, ma non certo concepire; eppure lui li aveva vissuti tutti, uno dopo l'altro, in tutta la loro incessante e tranquilla alienazione.<em>

**Sbarre d'Argento**

"Se fossi un detenuto,  
>vorrei un libro per volar via,<br>oltre le mura del carcere."  
><strong>Peppe Lanzetta<strong>

Con il passare del tempo sarebbe giunta la pazzia.  
>Era inevitabile, e anche se inizialmente se ne era preoccupato, adesso non ci faceva più caso.<br>Sulle mura della cella erano segnati ordinatamente i giorni passati lì dentro.  
>Erano molti, troppi perché un uomo potesse arrivare a concepirli, si potevano immaginare, ma non certo concepire; eppure lui li aveva vissuti tutti, uno dopo l'altro, in tutta la loro incessante e tranquilla alienazione.<p>

Inizialmente l'odio e la rabbia avevano alimentato la sua sete di libertà.  
>Odiava incondizionatamente tutte le creature che incontrava nella sua prigione: i carcerieri sostanzialmente, ma anche i ragni, gli scarafaggi, i pidocchi e tutte quelle piccole insignificanti creature che avevano più libertà di lui.<br>Ma al di fuori di quelle mura, al di fuori di quelle sbarre e di quella prigione di follia, continuava senza sosta e con un sadico compiacimento ad odiare Albus Dumbledore.  
>Odiava e non riusciva a smettere di odiare.<br>Così erano cominciate le uccisioni.  
>Uccideva sistematicamente tutte quelle disgustose e libere creature.<br>Le schiacciava, le bruciava, le decapitava, le tagliava a pezzi, e ammonticchiava con cura i loro cadaveri in un angolo, in modo che attirassero altre bestie cannibali e affamate verso un oscuro destino di morte.  
>Morte liberatoria ai suoi occhi.<br>Morte che lui non poteva nè voleva infliggersi.  
>Non era un codardo, e se la sua dannazione era eterna, bhe, all'Inferno c'era tutto il tempo di andarci, perché affrettare le cose?<br>I suoi carcerieri non entravano mai nella sua cella, e forse era un bene per loro, perché in quel periodo della sua vita, dopo appena due mesi di reclusione li avrebbe forse uccisi a morsi.  
>Gellert Grindelwald era un uomo attivo, sempre agitato, e quella reclusione lo stava distruggendo.<br>Non nella mente, quello (oh, lo sapeva bene) sarebbe successo in seguito, ma la sua anima era ferita e degradata.  
>Nella sua piccola residenza c'era appena il necessario per sopravvivere.<br>Un letto, una sedia e un pitale.  
>Il cibo gli veniva offerto attraverso una piccola grata.<br>La magia gli era preclusa, e nei suoi sogni poteva ancora toccare la sua bacchetta.  
>Chi era stato il pazzo che gli aveva tolto la magia?<br>La sua vita, la sua anima se ne erano andate con lei.  
>Non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo lì dentro.<br>E poi c'era il vento.  
>Il vento che non smetteva di soffiare, in un lungo, esangue, indistinto lamento di dolore, che feriva le orecchie e l'animo.<br>_Quanto pensi di sopravvivere qui dentro Grindelwald?  
><em>Quelle erano state le parole del Ministro della Magia, quando aveva chiuso la porta della cella.  
><em>Quanto pensi di sopravvivere qui dentro Gellert?<em>  
>Gli aveva chiesto silenziosamente Dumbledore quando con uno sguardo inespressivo lo aveva scrutato al di là delle sbarre.<br>_Quanto pensi di sopravvivere qui dentro? _Si chiedeva adesso lui stesso.  
>Non molto, oh no, non molto.<br>E allora aveva iniziato a progettare un piano di evasione.  
>Un piano che gli avrebbe permesso di rivedere il cielo da uomo libero, e non al di là delle sbarre incantate.<br>E il tempo passava, e mentre l'occasione giusta non si presentava. Ma Gellert non era impaziente: aveva tutto il tempo della sua vita a disposizione.

Erano trascorsi quattro anni da quando aveva deciso di evadere.  
>Quando ormai aveva iniziato a vedere anche<em> lui<em> nei suoi sogni.  
>Quando aveva iniziato a vederlo anche ad occhi aperti.<br>Lo guardava dall'angolo della cella in cui ammonticchiava i cadaveri degli insetti, lo guardava con i suoi occhi azzurri e i capelli rossi sciolti sulle spalle, i piedi che schiacciavano le carcasse delle bestie, semplicemente lo guardava  
>E Gellert gridava coprendosi gli occhi senza smettere di vedere, gridava fino a che il vento non cessava per qualche attimo di soffiare e allora respirava di nuovo e <em>lui<em> non c'era più.  
>La soluzione era semplice, doveva fuggire, doveva andarsene da quel pozzo di paranoia e morte.<br>Voleva i boschi, voleva il cielo, voleva il mare.  
><em>Quanto pensi di sopravvivere qui dentro Gellert?<em>

Le voci giungevano attutite alle sue orecchie.  
>Non c'era una parte del suo corpo che non facesse male.<br>Ma il dolore era buono, il dolore lo portava in quella parte della sua mente che ancora era aggrappata alla realtà.  
>-Io vi avevo avvertito Ministro-. La voce era fredda, glaciale, arrabbiata. Era Albus in uno dei suoi momenti di collera. Momenti rari, ma terrificanti, lo ricordava più che bene.<br>La risposta che giunse lo avrebbe fatto quasi sorridere se non avesse sentito un dolore atroce al volto mentre lo faceva, -Non sono abituato a seguire i consigli di comuni cittadini-.  
>Comune cittadino, Albus Dumbledore un comune cittadino.<br>Se non fosse stato squallido sarebbe risultato quasi comico.  
>Gellert tossì e qualcosa di caldo e amaro scese sulla sua guancia.<br>Sentiva di stare precipitando di nuovo nell'incoscienza, ma si aggrappò a quel barlume di intelligenza rimastagli e rimase in ascolto.  
>-Io sono un comune cittadino quanto lo è Grindelwald- rincarò Dumbledore, con lo stesso tono -tre giorni fa, i vostri uomini lo hanno quasi squartato vivo-.<br>-Devo ricordarvi che il prigioniero ha tentato la fuga, Dumbledore?-. Il ministro sembrava turbato, meditò Gellert, probabilmente Albus era molto arrabbiato, cosa che accadeva _davvero _poche volte.  
>E finalmente si chiese quando avesse smesso di odiare Albus per il tradimento, e quando avesse iniziato ad odiarlo per averlo rinchiuso lì dentro.<br>Non c'era un periodo preciso in effetti, le due cose si erano fuse insieme in una rabbia fatta di orrore e prigionia.  
>Tossì sentendo la pelle del torace aprirsi in vari punti, e il sangue scivolare a terra con un placido gorgoglio.<br>-Il prigioniero ha tentato la fuga, è vero, ma non vi avevo forse detto che lo avrebbe fatto?-.  
>Il ministro impiegò qualche secondo per rispondere e alla fine, non trovando una via di fuga disse -Si, lo avete detto-.<br>-Ebbene, non mi sono sbagliato, e abbiamo rischiato un altro morto...-.  
>-Un morto che ha ucciso centinaia di persone Dumbledore! Chiunque sarebbe più tranquillo nel sentire che Gellert Grindelwald è finalmente andato all'altro mondo!-.<br>Gellert percepì una mano leggera sfiorare il suo volto e trattenne il respiro.  
>-Pena di morte... credevo fosse stata abolita da secoli ormai!-.<br>-Giustizia!- gli fece eco il Ministro.  
>Gellert potè quasi vedere Dumbledore sorridere -Avete uno strano concetto di giustizia, Ministro-.<br>-Per Merlino Dumbledore! Perché vi ostinate a proteggere questo... quest'uomo?- Gridò rabbioso il mago.  
>-Perché così deve essere... era già stato ricatturato, non c'era bisogno di infliggere inutili ferite su un corpo incapace di compiere magie!-.<br>Gellert fece una smorfia, incurante del dolore che percepì come una lama tra le costole, odiava essere impotente.  
>-Incapace di compiere magie... ma capace di pugnalare con un pezzo di legno un uomo e darsi alla fuga! Non osate dire che è innocuo!-.<br>La mano si sollevò dal suo volto e Gellert percepì un insano senso di perdita e si odiò per questo.  
>-Non ho mai detto questo, ho solo detto che è disperato, Ministro, e se non gli concedete quello che ho chiesto la storia non finirà con il nostro duello, ma l'eco della morte e della follia risuonerà anche al di fuori di queste mura-.<br>Gellert si chiese quanto avrebbe dovuto ancora cadere in basso prima di risollevarsi. Il trovarsi difeso dal suo avversario, il suo peggior nemico, solo per il fatto che un tempo era stato il suo migliore amico, lo rendeva più che ridicolo, e lui aveva sopportato fin troppo.  
>Il Ministro della Magia non rispose subito, e Dumbledore ne approfittò per porre un'altra richiesta<br>-Concedetemi di curarlo, e poi discuteremo insieme della faccenda: lasciarlo morire dissanguato sarebbe crudele anche per uno come lui-.  
>Passò qualche istante in cui Gellert immaginò i due uomini scrutarsi in silenzio, e alla fine il mago più giovane disse -Fate quello che volete Dumbledore! Risparmiategli la vita, sembra che sia quello che sapete fare meglio!-.<br>I passi pesanti del Ministro si allontanarono, lasciandoli.  
>Gellert avrebbe potuto essere solo, se non avesse percepito la dolorosa e silenziosa presenza di Albus Dumbledore accanto a sé.<br>Finalmente aprì gli occhi con fatica e posò lo sguardo appannato sulla figura che lo guardava inespressiva con gli occhi troppo simili al cielo.  
>Il silenzio si fece pesante e fu lui il primo a romperlo -Che ti aspettavi,<em>Rotkehlchen<em>_?_ Che me ne rimanessi ad aspettando di morire... o di impazzire?-. La voce uscì gracchiante, e gli sembrò che mille pezzi di vetro si infrangessero sui suoi polmoni.  
>Riesumare l'antico vezzeggiativo, pronunciato con disprezzo e sarcasmo, lo rese euforico.<br>Albus sembrò non farci caso, ma Gellert si accorse che le sue spalle fremettero.  
>-Non certo che tu cercassi di farti ammazzare dopo solo quattro anni...-. Sibilò il mago in piedi davanti a lui.<br>-Tu che cosa avresti fatto, _Rotkehlchen_? Avresti accettato di rimanere qui a marcire?-. Emise un colpo di tosse che tinse i suoi denti di rosso, ma non smise di sorridere, e sapeva che il suo sorriso doveva far paura.  
>Era o non era il sorriso di un pazzo?<br>Dumbledore scosse la testa lentamente -Sei tu che ti sei cercato questo destino Gellert, non incolpare altri...-.  
>A Gellert venne da ridere mentre i capelli striati di grigio di Albus riflettevano il sole e acquisivano quel colore ramato che tanto aveva apprezzato da ragazzo -Era il <em>nostro<em> destino Albus! Forse ci avrebbero dato una cella unica. Non sarebbe stato splendido?-.  
>Dumbledore con uno scatto di inginocchiò di fronte a lui -Che cosa ti sta facendo questo posto?- Chiese sussurrando, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. -Sono passati solo quattro anni e già sei… così!-.<br>-Così come Albus?-.  
>Gellert vide il suo volto riflesso nel vetro degli occhiali dell'uomo di fronte a sé, e non era il volto di un pazzo, ma di un disperato.<br>Il mago distolse lo sguardo e con un complicato movimento della bacchetta e un sospiro iniziò a curarlo.  
>Man mano che le forze rientravano in lui Gellert ricordò gli avvenimenti che lo avevano portato a sanguinare su quel letto.<br>Il piano era semplice: aveva finto di star male e quando la guardia era entrara per controllare gli aveva conficcato un paletto di legno nella schiena.  
>Poi la sua fuga era stata breve, aveva fatto tredici passi fuori dalla sua cella, e si era fermato.<br>Tredici passi da uomo libero.  
>Si fermò sulle scale incantate che lo sospinsero indietro con forza, e scoppiò a ridere.<br>Non aveva alcuna possibilità di uscire da Nurmengard.  
>Lui stesso aveva ideato quel posto, lui stesso aveva imposto quegli incantesimi, lui stesso aveva esposto alcune pietre all'incessante soffio del vento in modo che il lamento si insinuasse in ogni orifizio. Lui stesso aveva creato la sua tomba.<br>Quando le guardie lo bersagliarono con i loro incantesimi, mentre ancora rideva potè solo a pensare che l'unica sua via di fuga era la morte.

Gellert mentre si vestiva con abiti puliti si chiese che cosa sarebbe successo. Probabilmente lo avrebbero spostato in una cella di massima sicurezza tripla, con Maghi sempre pronti a farlo fuori se solo avesse sbattuto le ciglia troppo forte.  
>Allora la pazzia lo avrebbe raggiunto molto prima del tempo.<br>Con un brivido involontario si avvicinò al letto e alzò la mano -Gratta e...- si bloccò, allibito.  
>Erano anni che non tentava più di fare magie, anni in cui si era rassegnato.<br>Si abbandonò con un sospiro disperato sulla sedia e si coprì il volto con le mani. In tutto quel tempo Dumbledore non l'aveva degnato della minima attenzione.  
>-Che diavolo mi hai fatto per farmi stare così?-. Ansimò. Tutta l'aria del mondo non sembrava poterlo soddisfare.<br>-Io?-rispose Albus, voltandosi con le mani dietro la schiena -Io non ho fatto niente... sei tu che non accetti la reclusione-.  
>Gellert si sentì invadere da un familiare senso di rabbia e lo accolse a braccia aperte: qualsiasi cosa era meglio di quella inspiegabile vergogna, di quel senso di impotenza.<br>-Tu l'accetteresti Dumbledore!- gridò pieno di dolore.  
>In piedi, guardava il vecchio compagno con ira e disprezzo, gli occhi fiammeggianti, le labbra dischiuse, i capelli sfatti che pendevano inerti ai lati della testa.<br>-Mi conosci Gellert, sai che non lo farei, non porre domande di cui sai già la risposta-.  
>-È l'unica cosa che mi rimane da fare qui dentro<em>Rotkehlchen, <em>porre domande sapendo di conoscere già le risposte...-.  
>Albus continuava ad essere impassibile di fronte a lui, impassibile e vuoto.<br>-Sto cercando di farti avere qualche privilegio- disse alla fine, facendo qualche passo nella stanza, mentre gli occhi di Gellert lo seguivano famelici.  
>-Non voglio la tua pietà!- disse con foga.<br>-Non l'avrai mai Gellert, di questo puoi stare sicuro-. Ma entrambi sapevano che era una bugia.  
>-Non voglio privilegi, voglio solo uscire di qui!-. Appena pronunciate queste parole Gellert si accorse che suonavano come dette da un bambino e si odiò.<br>Possibile che fosse cambiato così tanto dopo soli quattro anni di prigionia?  
>Dumbledore per la prima volta fece un sorriso sincero, velato di malinconia -Voglio... voglio... non sei cambiato troppo Gellert...!-.<br>Voltò il capo allibito verso il vecchio amico. Ancora, dopo anni riuscivano a leggersi nella mente.  
>Era un legame al di là di ogni senso.<br>E, all'improvviso, come in un frequente incubo dei suoi, si ritrovò stretto e inerte tra le braccia di Albus, unico posto al mondo che odiava più di Nurmengard, unico posto al mondo in cui voleva trovarsi.  
>-Che cosa ci è successo Gellert?- sussurrò appena Dumbledore soffiando leggermente sui capelli sempre più grigi di Gellert.<br>Lui si divincolò, sentendosi afferrare dal vecchio, familiare desiderio e fece un balzo all'indietro -Non farlo mai più! Traditore!-  
>Albus lo guardò con uno sguardo che finalmente riuscì a far trasparire quello che davvero sentiva: pena, dolore, malinconia, ricordo, ma soprattutto compassione, tutta la compassione che Gellert detestava.<br>-È la mia fazione... se per te è un tradimento, come dovrei chiamare io l'uccisione di Ariana...?-.  
>-Non so chi l'ha uccisa di noi Dumbledore! Quante volte lo devo ripetere!- sbottò Gellert distogliendo lo sguardo.<br>-Tuttavia sei fuggito... Ma non riesumiamo il passato Gellert. Me ne vado, cerca di sopportare... non ti resta che questo adesso-.  
>-Non è una bella prospettiva!- rispose lui con un sorriso cinico.<br>Lo guardò uscire, con il sole al tramonto che disegnava delicati arabeschi sui capelli rossi.  
>Quando arrivò alla porta e la spalancò Albus chiese -Quanto pensi di sopravvivere qui dentro Gellert?-.<br>Con stupore Grindelwald capì che non era una domanda retorica e, come se stesse discutendo di quello che avrebbe mangiato per pranzo, disse -Sei mesi, non di più!-.  
>Dumbledore fece qualche passo, ma la voce del vecchio compagno lo fermò.<br>-Sapere che finirò pazzo non ti fa alcun effetto-. Non voleva essere una domanda, ma Gellert si accorse di averla posta come se lo fosse.  
>E per l'ultima volta nella sua esistenza ebbe il privilegio di specchiarsi negli occhi azzurri dell'unico uomo della sua vita -Mi distrugge, Gellert...-.<br>La porta si chiuse, e il silenzio lo avvolse.

Fu questa la prima cosa che notò non appena rimase da solo.  
>Il silenzio.<br>Il dolce, morbido, delicato silenzio che non era più abituato ad apprezzare da anni.  
>Scosse la testa, in effetti poteva essere rimasto irrimediabilmente sordo dopo l'attacco di tre giorni prima, ma poi si accorse di sentire ancora gli uccelli cantare, e il bosco a pochi metri dalla sua prigione risuonare come in un concerto. Ma il silenzio persisteva. Il vento era crollato.<br>Si precipitò verso le anguste sbarre e alzandosi in punta di piedi riuscì a controllare l'esterno fino a vedere l'erba ai piedi della torre.  
>Il vento non era crollato, tutt'altro, se possibile era anche più impetuoso del solito, visto come il mantello di Albus veniva frustato dalle raffiche discontinue; però, laggiù, avvolto tra i fili d'erba giaceva un blocco di pietra, il medesimo blocco che Gellert stesso aveva posto in cima alla torre in modo perhcè incontrando il vento creasse rumori insopportabili all'orecchio umano.<br>Deglutendo vide Albus voltarsi verso la torre, troppo lontano per incontrare i suoi occhi, troppo vicino per non notare il suo sorriso triste.  
>Dumbledore rinfoderò la bacchetta e avvolto tra spirali di foglie appena cadute, se ne andò, e Gellert rimase immobile a fissare il verde dell'erba, incredulo e sconvolto, arrabbiato e deluso, innamorato e disperato.<br>E Gellert si odiò e lo odiò, per un tempo che gli parve infinito; poi quando il sole era ormai tramontato e le stelle avevano iniziato a rischiarare la nottesi infilò dentro alle sue coperte mordendo forte il cuscino per non gridare.  
>Ma non ci riuscì.<p>

Quattro giorni dopo, quando Gellert credeva di dover continuare la sua esistenza come topo in gabbia iniziarono i cambiamenti.  
>Cose quasi insignificanti, ma per un luogo in cui le ore erano scandite solo dallo zampettio dei ratti, l'arrivo di molte scatole di legno non passava certo inosservato.<br>Le consegne iniziavano il mattino presto, quando una ventina di gufi arrivava in volo portando scatole sigillate.  
>Gellert assistette alla prima di queste consegne con un eccitazione che rischiava di sopraffarlo.<br>Era convinto che Albus avrebbe mantenuto la promessa di alcuni privilegi, ma una settimana dopo, quando le casse avevano iniziato piano a piano a diradarsi e nella sua vita da recluso ancora non era cambiato niente, si era ricreduto e si era convinto che contenessero generi di conforto per le guardie.  
>E la sua vita aveva ripreso a scorrere con le sue solite consuetudini: Svegliarsi, aspettare il cibo, dormire qualche ora, svegliarsi, raggiungere il pitale, osservare il cielo dalle sbarre, aspettare il cibo, dormire.<br>Poi, una mattina, insieme alla colazione era arrivata una cosa nuova.  
>Una cosa che non credeva avrebbe più visto in tutta la sua vita.<br>Un giornale.  
>La Gazzetta Del Profeta per essere precisi.<br>Gellert era rimasto a lungo in piedi osservando: il giornale era arrotolato e fermato da uno spago. Non riusciva a leggere il titolo perché era parzialmente coperto dalle pagine, il porridge era schizzato sulla carta, ma nel complesso aveva letto giornali tenuti in condizioni peggiori.  
>Rimase immobile per un tempo lunghissimo, credendo che le sue gambe non sarebbero riuscite a sostenerlo, e alla fine con passo tremante e malfermo si avvicinò alla porta, e raccolse da terra quel giornale di 3 settimane prima, che tutti i Maghi avevano già letto, le cui copie giacevano in cestini ai lati dei parchi pubblici, o aiutavano ad accendere il fuoco, o servivano per incartare le uova. Lo raccolse con un timore reverenziale, con la paura che potesse svanire tra le sue mani, con il terrore che fosse tutto un perfido scherzo, con la consapevolezza che quei fogli gli avrebbero restituito una parte di quella dignità che credeva ormai di aver perduto per sempre.<br>Con le dita fragili tolse il pezzo di spago e amò alla follia il delicato rumore di pagine stropicciate, l'odore non del tutto scomparso dell'inchiostro, e la consistenza che la carta aveva sotto i polpastrelli, morbida e ruvida allo stesso tempo.  
>Emise un tremulo sospiro, senza distogliere gli occhi dalle parole che in un primo momento non significarono assolutamente nulla per lui, poi la sua mente iniziò a recuperare ciò che si stava disgregando e Gellert potè leggere il titolo più importante in mezzo alla prima pagina.<br>**  
>Gellert Grindelwald tenta l'evasione!<br>**_**Il noto Mago Oscuro rischia la vita dopo tentativo di fuga.**_

Al di sotto di queste parole la figura del ministro camminava circondata da molti giornalisti.  
>Con trepidazione Gellert iniziò la lettura.<p>

_Durante la notte del 23 ottobre scorso è giunta la notizia che Gellert Grindelwald, il noto Mago Oscuro, ha tentato di evadere dalla fortezza di Nurmengard (approfondimenti a pag. 13). Immediatamente un nostro inviato speciale si è recato presso l'abitazione privata del Ministro della Magia... (segue a pag.3)._

Gellert sfogliò freneticamente il giornale facendo cadere a terra qualche foglio centrale, fino ad arrivare all'articolo che parlava di lui.  
>il titolo in alto recitava queste parole:<br>**"È escluso" dice il Ministro "che il prigioniero possa riuscire a fuggire"**.  
>Poco dopo le lettere si scombinavano e sparivano per formare un nuovo titolo<br>**"Albus Dumbledore ha avuto un colloquio con il prigioniero".  
><strong>Gellert con un sospiro tremulo iniziò a leggere lentamente, cercando di soppesare ogni parola, di farla rotolare a lungo nella sua mente, di gustarla come un cibo prelibato.  
>In mezzo alla pagina c'erano due foto in movimento, la prima in cui il ministro con un sorriso smagliante sembrava voler tranquillizzare il mondo intero, e la seconda con Albus in primo piano, e gli occhi che brillavano al di là degli occhiali a mezza luna.<p>

_Inizialmente il Ministro ha negato una qualsivoglia voce a tal proposito, _-continuava il giornale- _ma poco dopo essere stato allontanato dalla casa il nostro inviato ha visto un gufo volare in direzione della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
>I nostri informatori ci hanno confermato che Albus Dumbledore, Ordine di Merlino, Terza Classe, insegnante di Trasfigurazione nella scuola, ha risposto immediatamente alla missiva.<br>Come tutti ricorderanno quasi 5 anni fa Dumbledore e Grindelwald si incontrarono in uno dei più grandi duelli di magia che la storia ricordi, Grindelwald ebbe la peggio, ma evidentemente il pericolo non sembra scongiurato, e il Ministro si è rivolto all'antico nemico del prigioniero per evitare che la storia si ripeta  
>Due giorni dopo, i due maghi si sono recati presso il luogo di reclusione di Grindelwald, sconosciuto a tutti, e hanno avuto un colloquio con il prigioniero.<br>-Grindelwald era in fin di vita- ha affermato il Ministro –Ovviamente abbiamo subito provveduto ad apportare le dovute cure. Non desidero altri inutili spargimenti di sangue... Il tentativo di fuga non ha avuto alcuna conseguenza, tranne la ferita superficiale subita da una guardia…-  
>-La prigione gode di sistemi di sicurezza magici all'avanguardia, impossibili da infrangere, soprattutto da un uomo privato dei suoi poteri; il tentativo di fuga di pochi giorni fa è il prodotto di un semplice errore umano: la cella era sguarnita di guardie e Grindelwald ha avuto solo molta fortuna. Io assicuro che una cosa del genere non accadrà mai più e che la sicurezza di tutti rimane salda!-<br>Più preoccupanti le parole di Albus Dumbledore, che ha parlato a tu per tu con il prigioniero. –Ritengo- ha detto ieri mattina in un'intervista esclusiva –che Gellert Grindelwald sia un uomo profondamente intelligente, e un intelligenza di tal genere non può rimanere inattiva, inoltre non dobbiamo dimenticare che è un uomo che passa le sue giornate in solitudine con i suoi pensieri e appare alquanto inevitabile che uno come lui un giorno ritenti la fuga. Forse non domani, forse non tra un anno, ma prima o poi sentiremo ancora parlare di lui. Ha tutto il tempo della sua esistenza per creare il piano perfetto ed evadere, e, se ciò accadesse, le conseguenze sarebbero sicuramente gravi.-_

Arrivato alla fine dell'articolo Gellert rimase qualche attimo in silenzio, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
>E fu una risata che saliva dal petto e raggiungeva senza fatica gli anche gli occhi grigi, solitamente spenti.<br>Il motivo della risata non era il fatto che con la sua dichiarazione Albus avesse reso terribilmente ridicolo il Ministro: la cosa che lo rendeva così divertito era notare come Dumbledore, nonostante fossero passati chissà quanti anni, lo conoscesse in modo praticamente perfetto.  
>Gellert sapeva che per uno come lui l'immobilità in cui sopravviveva da anni lo costringeva a pensare... e a cosa potrebbe mai pensare un prigioniero a vita se non alla fuga?<br>Questo Albus aveva cercato di spiegare a quell'idiota del Ministro, il quale da parte sua aveva coperto le orecchie e distolto lo sguardo, senza rendersi conto che Gellert Grindelwald non era ancora un uomo finito.  
>Riportò la sua attenzione sul giornale e si beò di ogni singolo discorso, arrivò persino a leggere i necrologi per non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un briciolo di quella razionalità appena riscoperta.<br>Quando ebbe riletto per la seconda volta tutto il quotidiano alzò gli occhi stanchi dai fogli e si rese conto che era ormai scesa la sera, e la luce si faceva sempre più labile rendendo impossibile la lettura.  
>Per un tempo infinito il mago fissò le stelle che salivano nel cielo oscuro fuori dalla piccola finestra: tutto il giorno era trascorso senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto.<br>Non si era nemmeno accorto del pranzo che giaceva dimenticato davanti alla porta.  
><em>In tutto ciò che faccio c'è un perché.<br>_Quella frase gli risuonava nella mente.  
>Quella frase era l'anello mancante che gli avrebbe permesso di capire perché quella mattina avesse ricevuto La Gazzetta del Profeta.<br>Quella era la frase che Albus Dumbledore amava ripetere da ragazzo, e che a tutti gli effetti era diventata la sua filosofia di vita.  
><em>In tutto ciò che faccio c'è un perché.<br>_E adesso l'unica cosa che rimaneva da scoprire era _perché.  
><em>Gellert rimase immobile, seduto sulla sedia, con le mani abbandonate sulle ginocchia e la consapevolezza che si faceva lentamente strada nella sua mente.  
>Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido? Come aveva potuto non intuire subito il suo piano? Era <em>così<em> evidente!  
><em>...Ritengo che Gellert Grindelwald sia un uomo profondamente intelligente...<br>...Non dobbiamo dimenticare che è un uomo che passa le sue giornate in solitudine con i suoi pensieri...  
><em>Non solo in quel giornale c'era il perché, ma anche il mezzo che Albus aveva usato per attuare il suo piano.  
>Gellert si batté un mano sulla fronte maledicendosi.<br>Quelle pagine servivano per distrarlo, per distogliere la sua mente dal pensiero della fuga.  
>Era una tattica militare semplice, e il giornale era la prima esca, la prova per assicurarsi che Gellert abboccasse.<br>E lui era caduto come un pesce nella rete.  
>Si alzò tremante e agitato; dopo anni di immobilità, dopo anni di quel triste trascinarsi dell'esistenza, ecco che l'eccitazione iniziava a farsi strada nel suo cuore.<br>Marciando per la stanzetta e gesticolando animatamente capì che Albus gli stava lanciando una sfida: avrebbe potuto spedirgli un qualsiasi giornale, ma la sua scelta era ricaduta su quello con la sua intervista, e in effetti adesso che Gellert ci pensava bene, aveva visto ben poche volte Albus Dumbledore rilasciare un' intervista. Albus gli aveva mandato l'unica cosa che gli avrebbe permesso di intuire il suo piano.  
>Il mago si bloccò con gli occhi febbricitanti, la mano destra alzata, la sinistra che si tirava indietro i capelli che nella foga erano ricaduti sul viso e sogghignò.<br>Albus stava giocando con lui.  
>Dopo anni di rivalità, di odio da entrambe le parti, di disprezzo, di ricordi dolorosi, si trovavano a giocare come due ragazzini... a Gellert gli occhi brillavano per il divertimento e il sorriso permaneva stampato sul suo volto.<br>Adesso restava da porsi una sola domanda: chi dei due sarebbe crollato per primo?  
>Sarebbe stato Gellert a non resistere a quei cosiddetti "privilegi", che sicuramente sarebbero giunti ben presto, e a dimenticare lentamente il pensiero della fuga, oppure Albus avrebbe rinunciato al suo proposito, lasciandolo con i suoi pensieri e la sua solitudine?<br>Gellert in verità non aveva risposta, e sinceramente nemmeno intendeva cercarla, l'unica cosa che voleva fare era accettare quella sfida, con tutto ciò che essa implicava.

Due giorni dopo, quando Gellert si era quasi stufato di aspettare la prossima mossa del vecchio amico, essa giunse inaspettata.  
>Poco prima dell'alba, la porta della sua cella venne spalancata e lui fu sbattuto giù dal letto e sospinto in un angolo della stanza.<br>-Con calma ragazzi! Non mordo... ancora...!-. Gellert sogghignò quando una delle guardie gli spinse la faccia contro il muro e gli tenne ben ferme le mani dietro la schiena.  
>-Non fare scherzi amico!-. Disse con un pessimo accento tedesco.<br>Gellert, con una bacchetta puntata contro il collo si guardò bene dal commentare e cercò di guardarsi alle spalle come poteva, storcendo la testa, ma l'unica cosa che riusciva a vedere erano delle tavole di legno che levitavano dentro la stanza seguite da molte scatole di cartone.  
>Alla fine gli fu permesso di muoversi e le guardie uscirono in silenzio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal prigioniero nemmeno un istante.<br>Gellert dal canto suo era rimasto abbagliato da ciò che adesso occupava la parete di fronte a lui: una libreria alta almeno quattro metri e larga cinque completamente colma di libri.  
>Rimase a boccheggiare come se fosse stato colpito da un incantesimo tacitante per, poi si precipitò in avanti con le lacrime che gli appannavano la vista.<br>Con mani tremanti sfiorò le costole dei libri storcendo la testa per leggere i titoli.  
>Si rese conto di avere il fiato corto e una strana eccitazione che gli percorreva la spina dorsale e si esauriva nelle gambe, come delle piccole scariche elettriche. Riusciva a malapena a rimanere fermo e a non saltare per la stanza come un'adolescente, ma gli occhi gli brillavano come se si specchiassero nel fuoco e il volto era come diviso in due da un sorriso impossibile da arginare.<br>Non credeva di riuscire a provare ancora una gioia così intensa.  
>Dava un piacere quasi orgasmico avere tutti quei libri davanti agli occhi, pronti per lui.<br>Gellert sentiva un bisogno quasi fisico di toccare le copertine, di sentire sotto le dita la consistenza ruvida del cuoio, di annusare la carta e l'inchiostro e l'odore antico di quelle pagine, ma si trattenne, trattenne l'impulso che per tutta la sua vita lo aveva spinto a leggere ogni libro su cui era riuscito a mettere le mani e si sedette.  
>Non poteva cedere. Se avesse letto anche uno solo di quei libri sarebbe stato come ammettere di essersi rassegnato a non pensare mai più alla sua fuga. E Gellert Grindelwald non era uomo da rassegnarsi così presto. No, Albus non l'avrebbe avuta vinta così facilmente.<br>Il mago voltò la sedia verso la finestra in modo da non poter vedere la libreria nemmeno con la coda dell'occhio, ma la sua presenza nella cella era dolorosamente evidente.  
>Mentre guardava il cielo che andava lentamente scurendosi Gellert si chiese quanto avrebbe saputo resistere a quella tentazione così facile da appagare.<p>

Passarono tre giorni e tre notti.  
>Le giornate, con il sole e i rumori diurni erano più facili da sopportare, ma le notti, in quella solitudine assoluta, che gli consumava l'anima e la mente diventavano sempre più pesanti.<br>Disteso sul suo giaciglio il mago riusciva a dormire poche ore ogni notte, sempre nei momenti vicini all'alba mentre dal tramonto in avanti non faceva altro che torturarsi per evitare di leggere.  
>Aveva capito dopo poco dall'arrivo della libreria che lottare era in ogni caso inutile, poiché, anche se si obbligava a non leggere i libri erano comunque lì a sua disposizione e lo torturavano in un modo che solo Albus avrebbe saputo ideare.<br>Era distratto, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente come era solito fare solo una settimana prima.  
>Il piano di fuga che avrebbe potuto ideare era ormai ben lontano dalla sua mente.<br>Il problema era che i libri lo avevano sempre ammaliato, sin da piccolo era stato affascinato da ciò che le parole potevano trasmettergli. Era una passione che condivideva completamente con Dumbledore, ed era stata la prima cosa che li aveva avvicinati, ma sicuramente era lui quello che ne rimaneva più spesso ossessionato. I libri erano l'essenza stessa della sua anima, erano tutto ciò che gli permetteva di vivere un'esistenza dignitosa, superiore a qualsiasi altra persona.  
>Era la cultura e la conoscenza che lo avevano portato alla conquista del mondo, non solo le sue capacità personali, non solo il suo talento. In effetti Albus era sempre stato più talentuoso di lui, ma non si applicava tanto quanto faceva Gellert. Non si immergeva nella cultura come lui, le cose in Albus erano innate, inculcate nella sua mente per uno scherzo di madre natura. Ma lui, Gellert, lui aveva costruito la sua mente dal nulla, aveva plasmato la sua ambizione e la sua ricerca basandole sulla conoscenza che aveva.<br>E tutto quello che restava era il desiderio spasmodico di mettere le mani su dei tomi che probabilmente aveva già letto mille volte nella sua altra vita.  
>Ma il desiderio era lì, più potente e più forte che mai e non accennava a diminuire nemmeno con il trascorrere dei giorni e delle notti.<br>Le notti erano davvero qualcosa di indescrivibile.  
>Nella sua altra vita Gellert aveva amato molto la notte, l'oscurità, la luna e le stelle, e i rumori notturni, ma adesso stava arrivando ad un livello di odio tale da spaventare se stesso.<br>Ogni minuto, ogni singolo secondo passato disteso con le mani giunte sullo stomaco e gli occhi persi nell'oscurità lo spingevano a desiderare il sole, a bramarlo in modo così violento da sconvolgerlo.  
>Una notte, dopo essere caduto in uno stato di lieve dormiveglia grazie al verso di un gufo si era svegliato in piedi, e si era accorto con orrore di trovarsi davanti alla libreria, con un libro nella sinistra e la destra bloccata nell'atto si sfogliare una pagina.<br>Si fermò, incredulo e sconvolto, con gli occhi ancora fissi sulle parole.  
>Non si sprecò nemmeno a leggere il titolo e lanciò il libro dall'altra parte della stanza, facendolo sbattere contro il muro in un suono tremendamente concreto.<br>Gli tremavano le braccia e le gambe, i capelli pendevano flosci ai lati del volto, il cuore non accennava a smettere di battere con violenza  
>Si porto le mani davanti al volto e arretrò verso la parete.<br>Gellert aveva pianto poche volte in tutta la sua vita.  
>Aveva pianto quando suo padre lo aveva sbattuto fuori di casa dopo che era stato espulso, aveva pianto quando Ariana era rimasta uccisa, aveva pianto quando aveva capito che Albus non aveva intenzione di ritornare da lui. Ma le sue lacrime erano dovute essenzialmente alla rabbia, a quella furia cieca che tante volte lo aveva colto impreparato e dalla quale tante volte si era fatto sommergere.<br>Ma in quel momento, nella notte del 13 Novembre del 1950, Gellert appoggiato al muro si scoprì a singhiozzare come un bambino spaventato.  
>Scivolò lentamente contro le pietre, abbandonando ogni ritegno, ogni remora, ogni inibizione. Piangeva come se gli avessero appena amputato un braccio, con le spalle che si scuotevano ad ogni singhiozzo, le braccia che circondavano le gambe e la testa immersa tra le ginocchia.<br>Rimase lì, a piangere, gli occhi doloranti e gonfi, e non fece assolutamente nulla per darsi un contegno.  
>Non cercò nemmeno di rialzarsi da terra, l'unica cosa di cui era consapevole era il fatto che quelle lacrime lo stavano riportando alla sanità mentale, quella sanità che stava seriamente rischiando di perdere.<br>Pianse come se lo stessero squartando per un tempo che gli parve infinito e alla fine, spossato come se avesse passato tutta la vita a correre, alzò la testa e guardò davanti a sé.  
>Era l'alba, e nel cielo non c'era nemmeno una nuvola a disturbare la purezza di quell'aria che gli era irrimediabilmente preclusa.<p>

Dopo la notte che in cuor suo Albus sapeva che Gellert avrebbe vissuto, il mago iniziò a mangiare di buona lena.  
>Non mangiava con così grande appetito da quando lo avevano rinchiuso dentro quella cella.<br>La mattina si svegliava all'alba, faceva un po' di ginnastica per sgranchire i muscoli intorpiditi e leggeva.  
>Leggeva come mai aveva letto in vita sua, con una voracità e una caparbietà incredibile, leggeva come se ne andasse della sua vita.<br>E in effetti era proprio così.  
>Gellert si era reso conto che non ci sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di fuggire da quella prigione, e non perché non ne era capace, non perché non aveva idee, non perché gli era preclusa qualsiasi magia, ma perché Albus Dumbledore non lo avrebbe mai permesso.<br>Era in effetti molto semplice, Albus era Albus, e ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti da quando Gellert riusciva a fargli fare qualsiasi cosa soltanto con un sorriso.  
>Le parti si erano rovesciate e adesso era Gellert a partire in svantaggio, e ciò aveva davvero poco a che fare con la sua prigionia.<br>Non si era pentito. Questo mai! Era ancora perfettamente convinto delle sue idee, ma la rassegnazione si era fatta lentamente strada in lui.  
>Non era una bella sensazione per un orgoglioso, superbo e stupido vecchio mago come lui, ma non poteva farci nulla; era pronto a scommettere qualsiasi cosa sul fatto che Dumbledore fosse consapevole di ciò che la prigionia lo avrebbe portato a pensare e a fare.<br>Non era felice di quello che i privilegi che Albus gli aveva fatto avere lo avevano portato a fare, ma ormai era immerso fino al collo in quello che più di ogni altra cosa lo portava vicino ad una vita vera, alla sua altra vita, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciarci.  
>L'unica cosa che lo lasciava sinceramente perplesso e arrabbiato era la facilità con cui, di nuovo, era stato sconfitto dal vecchio amico.<br>Non era da lui lasciarsi battere in una maniera così evidente e clamorosa e in effetti era stupito di non aver ricevuto alcuna notizia da Albus, o almeno, non ancora.

Mesi dopo, quando l'inverno aveva ormai raggiunto e superato il suo punto più freddo di nuovo i suoi guardiani entrarono nella cella e lo sbatterono al muro mentre un tavolaccio di legno cosparso di fogli, pergamene, piume e boccette di inchiostro si faceva strada levitando all'interno della stanza.  
>Lo lasciarono posare a terra con gentilezza, senza rivolgere le benché minima parola a lui che a sua volta era troppo concentrato su ciò che stava accadendo per divertirsi come suo solito a punzecchiarli.<br>Lo lasciarono solo dopo pochi minuti senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
>Essendo quella un'assoluta novità Gellert era attratto dal tavolo e, soprattutto, dalle pergamene.<br>Sospettò di nuovo lo zampino di Albus in quella nuova diavoleria.  
>Ma che cosa avrebbe dovuto farci con tutte quelle pergamene? Non aveva certo una grande corrispondenza e dubitava molto che a qualcuno interessasse la storia della sua vita se mai avesse voluto scrivere un libro.<br>Dunque, qual'era il piano del vecchio amico?  
>Si avvicinò sospettoso, ma dopo un'attenta analisi si arrese all'idea che quelle erano solo pergamene bianche, pulite e pronte per essere ricoperte della sua grafia sottile e confusa.<p>

"_Non saprei Albus... questo tuo scherzetto potrebbe anche costarti qualche mese ad Azkaban..."  
>"Credi forse che non riuscirei ad evadere in meno di cinque minuti?"<em>  
>Gellert sospirò scuotendo la testa, <em>"Non dico questo, è solo che... dimmi, qual è il senso di tutto questo? Sei già riuscito a distrarmi dai miei propositi di fuga meglio di quanto te stesso avessi creduto (ammettilo) e dunque" <em>Gellert si fermò un attimo per riflettere poi continuò _"perché continui a importunarmi?"  
><em>La pergamena assorbì l'inchiostro facendolo svanire sulla carta e a Gellert non restò che aspettare e vedere che cosa Albus avrebbe risposto.  
><em>"Ti sto importunando?"<em> Giunse scritto poco dopo.  
>Gellert si prese qualche minuto per rispondere. Da quando aveva scoperto lo scherzetto che Dumbledore aveva giocato al Ministro introducendo quella pergamena magica in modo da poter comunicare con lui, Gellert aveva trovato modi sempre più piacevoli di trascorrere la giornata.<br>Ma era perplesso in ogni caso. Perché Albus stava facendo quella stupida messa in scena? Le loro strade si erano divise, e niente avrebbe potuto riportarli sullo stesso sentiero. Era una cosa totalmente inutile continuare quella corrispondenza indesiderata ed era proprio questo che Gellert voleva fargli capire.  
><em>"No"<em> si decise a rispondere, _"ma voglio sapere perché ti ostini a continuare questa corrispondenza che non ci porterà da nessuna parte."_  
>Non si aspettava certo che Dumbledore rispondesse sinceramente, ma quello invece sembrò dire davvero ciò che pensava.<em><br>"Sto solo cercando di capire se è possibile che un giorno tu riesca a redimerti e a pentirti di tutto quello che hai fatto."_  
>Gellert lesse allibito quelle poche parole vergate in fretta. Non poteva crederci! Quell'impiastro stava cercando di compiere il suo lavoro da buon samaritano anche su di lui!<br>Bhe, non glielo avrebbe permesso!  
>Non riuscì a pensare nemmeno per un attimo che Albus avesse cominciato quella corrispondenza solo perché non poteva farne a meno. Che i ricordi, i rimpianti, la vita che avrebbe potuto vivere con Gellert lo tormentassero tutti i giorni. Non gli venne nemmeno il sospetto che, in effetti, Albus gli avesse appena mentito.<br>"_Non ho bisogno del confessor! Merlino! Se tu fossi qui ti prenderei a pugni!"_ Scrisse furiosamente incurvando la schiena sul tavolo.  
>"<em>Non dubito che tu lo faresti<em>, comparve poco dopo una piccola pausa, _ma siamo davvero troppo vecchi per perderci in una rissa... adesso devo andare, ho lezione."  
>"Tu hai sempre lezione!" <em>Rispose Gellert, ma non ricevette risposta.

Gellert sapeva che iniziare quella conversazione era stato un grave errore da parte sua.  
>Tra giorni prima, quando le prime parole erano comparse in inchiostro verde sulla pergamena apparentemente normale, era rimasto talmente allibito che l'unica cosa che era stato in grado di fare era stato rispondere.<br>Inizialmente era stato tutto molto irreale, come se stesse sognando qualcosa che non sarebbe assolutamente potuto accadere, ma poi, dopo aver trascorso una notte con gli occhi sgranati e mille pensieri che si accavallavano nella mente come onde nel mare si era svegliato con il desiderio di chiudere quella breve parentesi che aveva sconvolto la tranquillità, la semplice monotonia della sua vita.  
>Si era dunque deciso a chiedere con fermezza il perché di quello stupido tuffo nel passato, e a chiuderlo per sempre.<br>Ma come spesso succedeva Albus aveva saputo solo farlo arrabbiare, e non gli aveva dato neppure una motivazione decente.  
>Gellert scosse la testa, la rabbia lentamente sbolliva e lui aveva ormai deciso di smettere di rispondere e di lasciare la pergamena in uno dei libri.<br>Scelse di non chiedersi perché semplicemente non strappava il foglio.  
>La risposta lo avrebbe spaventato.<p>

"_Temo per te, Gellert. Temo per quello che stai diventando."  
><em>Quella era stata l'ultima frase che Gellert aveva letto sulla pergamena incantata prima di accartocciarla e gettarla in un angolo.  
>Da tempo aveva capito che i suoi carcerieri inviavano tutti i giorni un rapporto su di lui al Ministro, rapporto che finiva ovviamente nell'ufficio di Dumbledore. E allo stesso modo si era accorto che le trasformazioni che quei pochi anni di prigionia avevano apportato su di lui erano perfettamente evidenti.<br>Da tre giorni era giunto alla conclusione che lui era l'unico ad essersi illuso di essere rimasto il solito Gellert di sempre.  
>Ma era stato solo uno sciocco!<br>Tutta la rabbia, la passione, la forza, l'orgoglio che lo caratterizzavano stavano venendo meno.  
>Si stava trasformando in un vecchio prigioniero, un prigioniero che non aveva più nulla da fare se non aspettare la morte mentre il suo nome veniva lentamente dimenticato da coloro che un tempo lo pronunciavano tremando.<br>Che cosa gli stava succedendo?  
>Il suo animo, naturalmente propenso verso la libertà, era come quello di un uccello in gabbia che dimentica come si fa a volare.<br>Stava diventando una nullità e non c'era niente che potesse fermare il suo lento declino, tranne la pazzia.  
>Solo quest'ultima era ciò che gli avrebbe permesso di non pensare più, e di dimenticare anche la sua esistenza.<br>Strano come all'inizio non riuscisse a concepire di poter diventare pazzo e adesso addirittura sperasse di diventarlo...

Gellert si svegliò quando il sole era ormai alto e l'alba era passata da un pezzo.  
>Prese una scheggia di pietra che teneva ai piedi del letto e tracciò una linea orizzontale sopra le quattro verticali che assomigliavano troppo ad un sorriso macabro vicino alla testata del letto.<br>Si alzò con lentezza guardando la parete davanti a lui, coperta dai segni che scandivano il trascorrere degli anni. Quel giorno era appena iniziato il 1970.  
>Buon anno.<br>Aveva trascorso venticinque anni in una cella 7 metri per 9, in effetti molto più grande di quanto si era aspettato.  
>Aveva trascorso gli ultimi vent'anni senza aprire la bocca, senza parlare, senza emettere un solo fiato.<br>Vegetava; la vita era qualcosa che a lui era preclusa.  
>La pergamena che avrebbe potuto tenerlo vicino al mondo esterno era nello stesso identico posto in cui era stata lanciata vent'anni prima, ricoperta di polvere, ma integra.<br>La tentazione di ricominciare la conversazione lasciata a metà così tanto tempo prima era forte, ma Gellert aveva mantenuto almeno una parte del suo orgoglio e non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere.  
>Sarebbe morto dentro quella cella, sarebbe morto da prigioniero e sarebbe morto senza pentirsi sul letto di morte.<br>Se la sua storia in quel mondo era conclusa, lui non voleva rassegnarsi a quell'eventualità.  
>La paura di rammollirsi, di diventare melanconico ricordando il tempo passato e conversando con persone che avrebbe dovuto odiare a morte, era troppo forte per permettersi di non ascoltarla.<br>Ma la sua solitudine stava diventando troppo violenta per riuscire a sopportarla  
>La maggior parte della sua giornata era spesa nella lettura di libri, che arrivavano sempre in maggior quantità e sempre più interessanti.<br>Ma nonostante avesse questo passatempo, un po' monotono con l'andare del tempo, non c'era nulla che riuscisse a sollevarlo da quel baratro di stupida melanconia in cui era caduto.  
>Gellert era stupito dai pensieri che una prigionia prolungata aveva potuto produrre in lui.<br>In tutti quegli anni aveva passato varie fasi, c'era stata la rabbia, lo spasmo per la libertà, la rassegnazione, la sconfitta, il desiderio di riallacciare rapporti che dovevano essere conclusi, la voglia di morire, la voglia di vivere. Tutto dentro di lui era caos e confusione.  
>Non c'era più niente di certo, tranne la sicurezza che quelle quattro mura non si sarebbero mai aperte per lui.<br>Era insopportabile osservare le giornate passare, pensare che le persone fuori di lì vivevano, vivevano davvero, ma era anche rassicurante: lui era al sicuro là dentro, niente poteva fargli del male.  
>Poche volte era arrivato a questa conclusione e tutte le volte si era obbligato a mutare pensiero: affezionarsi alla propria prigione era peggio che perdere del tutto il senno... oppure era il primo segno di aver iniziato a perderlo?<br>In ogni caso in quei giorni stava accadendo qualcosa di nuovo nel vecchio e caro mondo: i giornali che gli arrivavano portavano notizie alquanto strane. A quanto pareva un mago che si faceva chiamare Lord Voldemort aveva iniziato a spargere terrore per tutta l'Inghilterra.  
>Non era la prima volta che quel nome giungeva alle sue orecchie, e non sarebbe stata l'ultima, e adesso l'unica cosa che gli interessava era saperne di più. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa di importante in tutta quella faccenda, ed era alquanto strano per uno che aveva passato gran parte della sua vita in carcere; perciò adocchiava con desiderio la pergamena di Albus, ancora appallottolata, ma sempre più invitante.<br>Fu quella notte che un rumore strano lo svegliò. Gellert guardò per terra a lungo prima di scrollarsi da dosso i fumi del sonno e rendersi conto che il rumore proveniva dall'angolo opposto della sua cella.  
>La pergamena a terra si stava spiegando da sola, e in un attimo era tornata liscia e perfetta, come se fosse stata nuova.<br>Gellert si avvicinò, ora completamente sveglio, e con una candela in mano si abbassò sulle ginocchia, osservando le parole che comparivano in maniera alquanto veloce e confusa.

_"Perdonami per quello che ti sto facendo Gellert, so che la tua vita è già rovinata perché io mi intrometta, ma stanno succedendo cose qui, che non posso più tenere per me.  
>Non posso dire che non me lo aspettassi, voglio dire, dopotutto lo conosco bene, meglio di quanto avrei voluto in effetti, ma ormai il peggio è compiuto e non si può tornare indietro.<br>Non pretendo che tu mi risponda ma..."_  
>Gellert che aveva già preso in mano la penna e l'aveva già intinta nell'inchiostro non lo fece continuare e scrisse<br>_"Si può sapere che cosa vai blaterando?"_  
>Osservò trepidante la pergamena, aspettando di ricevere una risposta in modo alquanto fanciullesco, ma non riuscì a impedirselo.<br>Pochi attimi dopo ecco la penna di Albus vergare queste parole.  
><em>"Giusto... tu non puoi sapere. Forse sarebbe meglio iniziare dal principio, ma sul serio, non interrompermi, perché sarà davvero difficile continuare andando in ordine cronologico se mi interromperai."<em>  
>Gellert fissò la pergamena allibito. La scrittura di Albus era tremolante e confusa, i suoi discorsi poco chiari e caotici.<br>Stava succedendo davvero qualcosa di strano, e non vedeva l'ora di scoprire tutto.  
><em>"D'accordo Albus"<em> scrisse e si apprestò ad ascoltare la storia che molti anni dopo Dumbledore avrebbe raccontato soltanto ad una persona: Harry Potter.

Ventisette anni dopo a Gellert rimaneva un interrogativo che con ogni probabilità nessuno avrebbe mai soddisfatto: perché Dumbledore aveva deciso di confidarsi proprio con lui?  
>Perché quelle informazioni Top Secret per lo stato britannico erano alla fine giunte tra le sue mani? Perché si era fidato a tal punto di un Mago Oscuro ormai in rovina da affidare a lui ogni singola notizia nei riguardi non solo di Voldemort, ma anche e soprattutto di Tom Riddle.<br>Cos'era che li aveva tenuti legati per quasi un trentennio di congetture, ipotesi e ricerca?  
>Dopotutto che cosa rimaneva di lui e Albus?<br>Solo un foglio di pergamena ricolmo di inchiostro e dei ricordi così sbiaditi che era assolutamente inutile tentare di riportare alla vita.  
>Le loro conversazioni sugli Horcrux, sulla scuola, sugli omicidi sempre più frequenti, e soprattutto su Harry Potter lo avevano riportato sulla retta via, la sua mente era rimasta quella che avrebbe potuto essere se avesse continuato a vivere normalmente. Quel contatto col mondo esterno era la sua sola e vera ancora di salvezza, e l'aveva capito solo da qualche mese. Precisamente da quando Albus aveva smesso di scrivere così abitualmente come faceva sempre e si era messo a girovagare in ogni parte del mondo alla ricerca dell'anima di Voldemort.<br>Inizialmente a Gellert era apparsa alquanto affascinante l'idea di separare in parti l'anima per poter vivere per sempre. Ma dentro di sé, lentamente si era fatta strada l'idea che una cosa del genere andava contro ogni suo principio e ogni sua regola. Andava contro la natura umana stessa.  
>E per cosa poi? Creare un mondo di distruzione... proprio come quello che avrebbe voluto creare lui.<br>Ora lo capiva, ora lo sapeva.  
>Il passo che Albus gli aveva fatto compiere con le sue parole con i suoi racconti della realtà che lui stava vivendo fuori da Nurmengard era quanto di più simile ad una conversione. Tutto quello che lui era stato, tutto quello in cui aveva creduto negli anni era diventato sempre più sbiadito fino a scomparire e a lasciare solo dolorosi ricordi.<br>I suoi sogni di conquista erano fin troppo simili a quelli che aveva adesso Voldemort, troppo macchiati di sangue e di omicidi, di torture e di odio.  
>A questo lo avevano portato i suoi cinquant'anni di prigionia.<br>In mezzo secolo era riuscito a compiere il passo che Albus aveva compiuto in dieci minuti.  
>La redenzione, il pentimento, il dolore, la comprensione, e infine il perdono.<br>Ma il perdono da parte di chi? In cuor suo sapeva bene che Albus lo aveva già perdonato anni prima, e dunque, forse era lui stesso, Gellert Grindelwald che avrebbe dovuto perdonarsi. Forse tutto quell'odio che aveva riversato sugli altri esseri viventi era un odio che provava solo per se stesso.  
>Forse aveva capito il suo errore anni prima, ma non aveva voluto accettare quella verità.<br>E adesso, dopo cinquant'anni, tutto ciò in cui aveva creduto fermamente per tutta la sua vita crollava miseramente a terra, e Gellert non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sollevato.  
>Dentro di sé il mago sentiva che il capitolo della sua vita giungeva a termine, e il mondo avrebbe continuato la sua storia, senza nemmeno ricordare vagamente il nome Gellert Grindelwald se non per una fugace citazione su una carta delle Cioccorane.<br>Ma lui non se ne lamentava, aveva finalmente accettato il suo destino.  
>Eppure sentiva che ci sarebbe stato ancora un piccolo posto per lui in quella storia, una parte minuscola ma forse decisiva, una parte che, dentro di sé, non voleva assolutamente giocare.<p>

Da quando Albus aveva smesso di farsi sentire per giorni interi Gellert non aveva molto da fare: leggeva e prendeva appunti certo, ma non era come intrattenere una conversazione.  
>C'erano poi giorni in cui si svegliava poco prima dell'alba e scrutava il cielo alla ricerca insistente di qualcosa. Sapeva che cosa stava succedendo: non voleva ammettere con se stesso di stare aspettando l'arrivo di qualcuno, ma era proprio ciò che stava facendo.<br>Gellert, in quelli che stavano diventando gli ultimi mesi della sua vita, aspettava.  
>Non sapeva da quanto aveva iniziato ad aspettare, ma dentro di lui c'era la convinzione che ben presto nella sua celletta avrebbe ricevuto una visita e non era sicuro che questo fosse un bene.<br>E una notte, proprio quando la corrispondenza con Albus si era fatta più rada ciò che stava aspettando, che _sapeva_ sarebbe accaduto, avvenne.  
>Non aveva chiuso occhio un solo momento, dalle sue guance scivolavano lacrime salate perché non osava nemmeno battere le ciglia: il silenzio quella notte era talmente profondo che il suo respiro sembrava il rombo di un tuono. Gellert Grindelwald disteso sulla sua cuccetta aspettava.<br>Fino a che, all'improvviso, si alzò il vento e un refolo di nebbia leggera penetrò tra le sbarre della sua cella.  
>Gellert si alzò a sedere sollevandosi sui gomiti con un sorriso sghembo sulle vecchie labbra.<br>-Sapevo che saresti potuto entrare qui in qualsiasi momento... mi chiedevo solo quando...- Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla figura in piedi tra le ombre della cella, sorridendo.  
>Albus Dumbledore sorrideva a sua volta con le mani raccolte dietro la schiena, la barba bianca più imponente di sempre e il familiare brillio dei suoi occhi azzurri al di là degli occhiali a mezzaluna.<br>-Solo alla fine Gellert...- rispose lentamente lui.  
>-Dunque ci siamo-. disse Gellert avvicinandosi lentamente.<br>-Ho trovato un altro Horcrux e credo che stasera andrò a morire-.  
>Gellert scosse la testa guardando per terra -E' tipico, sei riuscito a programmare anche la tua morte! Hai mai fatto qualcosa senza un motivo? Senza nemmeno ragionarci sopra?-.<br>Dumbledore finse di riflettere qualche secondo -A pensarci bene, credo proprio di sì...-  
>-E che cosa? Sentiamo.-<br>-Credo di essermi innamorato di te senza pensarci un attimo.-  
>Gellert lo guardò allibito, poi rise piano -Siamo vecchi per scambiarci promesse di amore eterno.-<br>-Non ho mai parlato di amore eterno-. Replicò Albus ridendo a sua volta.  
>-Davvero...?- poi prima che Albus potesse rispondere disse -Smettila con le sciocchezze e dimmi che cosa sei venuto a fare qui-.<br>Albus sospirò e si sedette imitando Gellert che si era accomodato sul letto.  
>-Devo avvertirti che probabilmente Voldemort ti farà una visita-.<br>Il silenzio cadde su entrambi i maghi. Gellert era confuso, che cosa voleva Voldemort da lui? Che cosa avrebbe potuto dargli, debole e vecchio com'era? Ma poi capì.  
>-Quel pazzo vuole la bacchetta!-.<br>-Già...- sospirò Albus -e non ci vorrà molto prima che scopra che l'ultimo possessore prima di me sei stato tu...!-.  
>-Oh bhe, almeno non morirò di consunzione...!-.<br>Passò qualche altro attimo di silenzio in cui entrambi, dopo mezzo secolo, godettero la presenza l'uno dell'altro senza rimpianti né desideri.  
>-Te l'aspettavi?- domandò alla fine Gellert<br>-Che cosa?-.  
>-Da ragazzo? Ti aspettavi che sarebbe finita così?-.<br>-In effetti ho sempre pensato di morire soffocato da una manciata di pallini acidi ma...-.  
>-Smettila di scherzare Albus!-.<br>-E tu smettila di fare domande stupide! Sai bene che da ragazzo l'ultima cosa a cui pensavo era la mia vecchiaia!-.  
>Albus si alzò all'improvviso -Devo andare... Devo raggiungere Harry, altrimenti sarà troppo tardi-.<br>-Vuoi molto bene a quel ragazzo non è vero? Eppure non esiti a sacrificarlo per porre un freno a questa guerra... non riesco a capirlo!-. Esclamò a quel punto Gellert alzandosi precipitosamente sentendo dentro di sé il principio del vuoto che sarebbe comparso non appena Albus se ne fosse andato.  
>-Non hai mai capito tutto di quello che facevo, né di quello che faccio...-.<br>-Potrei anche offendermi!-.  
>Albus sorrise, -Harry ti assomiglia molto, nella tenacia, e nella curiosità...-.<br>-Devo essere geloso?-.  
>Albus rise silenziosamente, divertito, -Dopo un secolo, mio caro? Non direi proprio!-.<br>Il vecchio preside afferrò con la mano buona una sbarra della finestra e fece per issarsi e svanire in polvere quando Gellert, abbandonando finalmente quel po' di restante dignità che altro non era che cocciutaggine, lo afferrò per una spalla e lo abbracciò.  
>-Di nuovo amici?-.<br>-Questo suona molto infantile Gelt...- sussurrò Albus al suo orecchio.  
>Gellert si scostò da lui -Se non vado errato e se seguo il mio istinto, che non mi ha quasi mai tradito, questa è la tua ultima notte da uomo vivo... voglio che tu lasci perdere inutili remore e che per un attimo dimentichi l'età che abbiamo, dove siamo e chi siamo e voglio che io e te ci comportiamo solo un secondo come facevamo da ragazzi!- attese un attimo trattenendo il respiro -Allora? Di nuovo amici?- chiese poi porgendogli la mano e specchiandosi nei suoi occhi blu in cui rivide i campi di grano che tanto che tanto aveva amato.<br>Albus gli fece un sorriso in cui si mescolava stanchezza, malinconia e vecchiaia, ma per un qualche strano motivo a Gellert sembrò identico al primo sorriso che si erano fatti, a diciassette anni, sotto un melo, parlando dei Doni della Morte.  
>Si strinsero la mano e si abbracciarono di nuovo.<br>Poi prima che i ricordi li sommergessero entrambi, Albus diventò fumo mentre ancora le braccia di Gellert gli circondavano le spalle e si volatilizzò al di fuori della prigione, il mago rimase immobile a guardare le stelle e a contare le ore che mancavano all'alba, quando per Albus Dumbeldore non ci sarebbe stata più speranza.  
>-Mi mancherai- sussurrò alla notte -Mi mancherai <em>Rotkehlchen<em>...-

Gellert gettava i libri dalla finestra.  
>Strappava ogni pagina facendole volare nel vento<br>Aveva smesso di mangiare.  
>Si era squartato le mani nel tentativo di distruggere la sua libreria e gettare i suoi resti al di là delle sbarre.<br>Non scriveva più.  
>Gellert voleva morire prima dell'arrivo di Voldemort.<br>Non lo temeva, questo no! Perché mai avrebbe dovuto temere una morte troppo spesso invocata?  
>Ciò di cui aveva paura era di non riuscire a tenere nascosto ciò che Albus nel corso degli anni gli aveva raccontato, e per la prima volta capì che sarebbe stato meglio se non avesse mai risposto quando il vecchio amico, troppo scosso per tenere i suoi segreti chiusi nel suo cuore, si era confidato con una vecchia pergamena e aveva affidato a lui parte di quel fardello che diventava troppo pesante con il passare delle ore.<br>Stava cercando di morire, ma come già ben sapeva, non era in grado di uccidersi con le sue mani, l'unico modo che aveva per morire era lasciarsi andare, smettere di mangiare, smettere di far finta di avere una vita anche dietro quelle sbarre e lasciare perdere tutto.  
>E dopo quasi un anno dalla morte di Dumbledore, lui era diventato l'ombra di se stesso, era dimagrito fino a diventare scheletrico, aveva gli occhi infossati, la barba non fatta, i capelli luridi, i denti marci e caduti, ma la sua mente anche se sempre più distante rimaneva ostinatamente attaccata alla realtà.<br>E aspettava.  
>Aspettava il momento in cui anche Gellert Grindelwald avrebbe fatto la sua parte per una guerra che non era sua, e avrebbe combattuto solo in minima parte per un mondo che aveva odiato e che lo aveva odiato e poi dimenticato. Ma lo avrebbe fatto per Albus e per quello che era stato per lui.<br>Dunque aspettava di morire, stanco di un'attesa che si portava dietro da ben cinquant'anni.  
>E finalmente una notte di marzo la sua prigionia ebbe fine. Quasi all'improvviso.<br>Era una notte calda e il vento che spirava era leggero come la primavera, Gellert era rannicchiato sotto la sua lurida coperta.  
>Quando la nebbia sottile si insinuò nella cella Gellert per un folle attimo immaginò di veder comparire Albus, ma fu un solo attimo, poi Gellert vide per la prima volta Voldemort e rotolando fuori dalle coperte si mise a sedere per terra.<br>Lo guardò, il volto bianco e serpentesco, gli occhi rossi e sottili, poi sorrise. Non lo temeva.  
><strong>-E così sei venuto. Sapevo che saresti arrivato...un giorno. Ma il tuo viaggio è stato inutile. Io non l'ho mai avuta-.<strong> Disse, cercando di mantenere la calma e la compostezza.  
><strong>-Tu menti-.<strong> Replicò adirato il mostro che stava in piedi davanti a lui.  
>-C'è un modo molto semplice perché tu possa capire se dico o non dico la verità-. Disse Gellert, e ben sapendo che Voldemort avrebbe iniziato a cercare tra i suoi pensieri, raccolse le sue ultime forse per tenerli il più possibile nascosti.<br>Lui con un ghigno crudele si avvicinò al vecchio a terra e gli puntò la bacchetta alla tempia.  
><em>Gellert era un bambino, in ginocchio davanti a suo padre che lo frustava per aver rubato delle mele dalla dispensa.<br>Gellert aveva diciassette anni e nuotava nel lago vicino alla casa di sua zia, era piena estate e Albus nuotava accanto a lui, si baciavano_... il ricordo gli sfuggì dalla mente, sentì la risata divertita di Voldemort trapassargli le tempie.  
><em>Gellert aveva trent'anni, era su una rupe e davanti a sé aveva il suo esercito, quello che avrebbe dovuto distruggere il mondo e conquistarlo per lui...<br>Gellert vedeva Albus davanti a lui, la bacchetta sguainata: era il loro duello_, ma Voldemort corse avanti non si soffermò su quel ricordo che era forse il più importante e il resto non era altro che nebbia nella mente di Gellert.  
>Il resto erano i giorni tutti uguali passati nella sua cella.<br>Voldemort bloccò la ricerca e Gellert crollò a terra spossato ma soddisfatto.  
>Il Mago Oscuro lo afferrò per il bavero della veste lacera sollevandolo in alto fino a che i suoi piedi smisero di toccare il pavimento -Dov'è la bacchetta? DIMMELO!- gridò in preda alla rabbia. Ma Gellert gli rise in faccia.<br>-Tu non hai niente con cui minacciarmi, io non ti dirò nulla, io non ho mai saputo nulla! Cosa puoi togliere ad un uomo a cui hanno già tolto tutto?-  
>-TI UCCIDERO'!-<br>Gellert si stupì di se stesso ma rise di nuovo, sprezzante.  
><strong>-Allora uccidimi, Voldemort, io accetto volentieri la morte! Ma la mia morte non ti darà quello che cerchi... ci sono tante cose che non capisci...-<strong>  
>Voldemort giocherellò con la sua bacchetta sogghignando -Adesso parli come il tuo vecchio amico? E' lui che non ha mai capita la grandezza a cui aspiravo... E ha osato ostacolarmi!-<br>-Sei più stupido di quanto pensassi! Albus ha sempre avuto ragione. Su di te... e su di me.-  
>Voldemort sollevò la bacchetta -Dumbledore è morto e adesso tu farai la sua stessa fine!-<br>**-Uccidimi allora!- rise Gellert -Tu non vincerai, non puoi vincere! Quella bacchetta non sarà mai, mai tua...-**  
>La luce verde invase gli occhi rossi di Voldemort e il fragile corpo di Gellert fu sbalzato dall'altra parte della stanza privo di vita.<br>Non c'era stato il tempo di pensare, Gellert non aveva potuto dire nulla, non aveva potuto nemmeno capire di essere morto.  
>E finalmente, dopo un secolo di sofferenze, la pace calò anche su Nurmengard, ultimo baluardo di un mondo ormai finito.<p>

Fine

**Note:  
><strong>_Rotkehlchen_ letteralmente in tedesco significa Pettirosso. Ovviamente Gellert si riferisce al colore dei capelli di Albus.  
>Se siete interessate a capire il perché di questa storia cliccate <span>qui.<span>

**TERZA CLASSIFICATA (su 31 aggiungo io! XD)****  
><strong>**S0emme0s, "Sbarre d'argento"**

**GRAMMATICA E CORRETTEZZA FORMALE: **6,4**  
>PARTICOLARITA' STILISTICA E RICCHEZZA LESSICALE: <strong>8**  
>CREDIBILITA' E CARATTERIZZAZIONE: <strong>10**  
>ORIGINALITA' E PERSONALIZZAZIONE: <strong>9,5**  
>GRADIMENTO PERSONALE: <strong>10

**TOTALE: **43,9

Una storia splendida. Dire che ci hai convinte, con "Sbarre d'argento" è dir poco, del resto quel dieci in gradimento personale pensiamo parli chiaro. Una fanfiction magnifica, una narrazione condotta con maestria, un'introspezione profonda, eppure intrigante e coinvolgente.  
>È uno splendido esempio di umanità, questa storia, uno studio senza veli di una mente complessa, acuta, affascinante.<p>

È difficilissimo condurre un monologo interiore per diecimila parole senza annoiare il lettore, tanto più quando l'ambientazione è unica e gli avvenimenti sono pochi – pochissimi. Ma tu ci sei riuscita: hai dipinto con realismo e credibilità una prigionia sia tra le quattro mura di duro granito di una cella che tra quelle della mente: Gellert è prigioniero della società, ma è anche un autoesiliato nella rabbiosa e amara solitudine in cui si rinchiude, forte dell'orgoglio, l'ultima spiaggia sulla quale non può fare altro che naufragare ogni volta. La sua mente è incessantemente all'opera – sembra quasi di avvertirli questi pensieri (una litania infinita, di tanto in tanto di ricordi nostalgici, spesso d'azione, di analisi, di continua e macchinosa attività) echeggiare tra la pietra, in un angosciante silenzio.  
>Apri, tagli, mostri senza remore né filtri l'animo di Gellert: è un'introspezione talmente profonda e ricca da lasciar il lettore incantato, aggrappato sempre più strettamente alla storia di riga in riga, fino alla scena finale.<br>È un dibattersi quello di Gellert, un continuo dimenarsi tra le possibilità che avrebbero potuto rappresentare la sua vita, uno scalpitare tra il rimpianto e il rancore, tra la nostalgia e un orgoglioso desiderio di rivalsa.  
>Non vi è nessuna possibilità, in realtà: lo sa il lettore, lo sa Albus, ma lo sa anche Gellert. Solo quell'ultimo dolcissimo incontro, giusto il sollievo di un istante, e poi la conclusione: liberatoria, attesa.<br>La caratterizzazione perfetta è il punto forte di questa fanfiction, unita a una strutturazione graduale ed efficace: non vi sono salti narrativi, né pause eccessive. È un racconto dal ritmo sempre coinvolgente e ottimamente calibrato, avvincente e al contempo intenso.  
>Seppur si è letto e scritto molto sulla prigionia di Gellert, tu sei riuscita a descriverla in modo nuovo, tuo. Il più bravo degli artisti può dipingere in modo sempre nuovo una mela su un tavolo, un bravo scrittore può descrivere infinite volte la scena di un uomo che aspetta un autobus, senza mai peccare di banalità: l'originalità può essere astrusa intraprendenza, ma è anche e ancor più la mano capace che mostra con occhi nuovi una realtà che potrebbe essere conosciuta. Hai inserito mille e mille dettagli, senza mai farli risultare forzati, hai dato voce intima e personalizzata al tema della prigionia di Gellert, e abbiamo decisamente apprezzato ciò.<p>

Un solo "peccato": una serie di errori diffusi che hanno abbassato una valutazione molto alta. Hai "sporcato" con varie sviste uno stile peraltro buono, non arzigogolato né artificioso, semplice (a volte forse troppo su un piano lessicale, dove molte parole potrebbero trovare un sinonimo più appropriato ed elegante), lineare, che ben si adatta al ritmo dei pensieri descritti.

Rapidamente, gli errori rilevati sono: alcune virgole, mancanti perlopiù (prima dei vocativi, prima di alcune subordinate, incisi non chiusi… giusto per fare qualche esempio), punti di chiusura mancanti, un uso errato della punteggiatura del discorso diretto (riguardo alla quale ti invitiamo a visionare lo specchietto antecedente alla valutazioni), l'utilizzo di "suo" laddove "proprio" sarebbe stato preferibile e più corretto ai fini di una maggior chiarezza della frase, due apostrofi mancanti ("un eccitazione", un intelligenza"), vari errori di battitura ("entrara", "pehrcé", "nottesi", "porto", "confessor"), numeri a volte in cifre a volte in lettere, qualche dimenticanza di maiuscole e minuscole, alcune ripetizioni (un nome, evitabile, "rimanere", "animo-anima", "reclusione"). Infine, alcuni periodi di errata consecutio temporum: Gellert descrive la propria fuga, usando giustamente un trapassato prossimo. Repentinamente, poi, passa al passato remoto, slittando così da una anteriorità a una contemporaneità. Ti indichiamo il brano:

"_Poi la sua fuga __era stata__ breve, aveva fatto tredici passi fuori dalla sua cella, e __si era fermato. __  
><em>_Tredici passi da uomo libero. __  
><em>_Si __fermò__ sulle scale incantate che lo __sospinsero__ indietro con forza, e __scoppiò __a ridere.__  
><em>_Non __aveva__ alcuna possibilità di uscire da Nurmengard. […] Quando le guardie lo __bersagliarono__ con i loro incantesimi, mentre ancora rideva __potè__ solo a pensare che l'unica sua via di fuga era la morte."_

Questi in breve gli errori rilevati, peccato perché un occhio in più – anche esterno, eventualmente – avrebbe colto in poco queste sviste.

Naturalmente, sebbene siano davvero molte e alcune di esse siano particolarmente gravi, abbiamo tenuto conto del fatto che la tua storia è lunga quasi il doppio di qualsiasi altra partecipante al contest, quindi siamo state leggermente più clementi.  
>Pur rimanendo questi strafalcioni, infatti, i punteggi ottenuti nelle altre voci sono più che sufficienti a riportarti in sella, su un destriero davvero affascinante e sapientemente condotto. Siamo rimaste esterrefatte e ammirate di fronte al modo in cui sei stata in grado di gestire i pensieri di Gellert e le sue interazioni con Albus: decine e decine di splendidi dettagli orchestrati magistralmente dalla mano di chi dimostra di aver compiuto un profondo studio dell'animo dei personaggi, oltre che un'opera di minuziosa strutturazione della storia. Se le "virgole fuori posto" sono abbastanza numerose, formalmente e grammaticalmente parlando, la punteggiatura di cui hai dotato caratterizzazione e originalità è praticamente impeccabile.<p>

I nostri più sinceri complimenti per la tua bellissima storia e per l'ottima posizione in classifica!


End file.
